Five Days to Fall In-Love (repost)
by phIzz tamIous
Summary: A/N: I originally wrote this (formerly Tenth-Lieutenant back before pennames and email addresses could be changed -.-) so here's the updated version, and hopefully I'll finish it! R&R please. M for language. Ikkaku and Rangiki go on five dates, the last ending with a kiss. How will it fare? How will it develop?
1. Carnival Rides

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach**_

**Ikkaku X Rangiku**

**Out of bordeom I wrote thee...**

**The impossible has been accomplished!**

**Warning: OOC, language,**

**Rating: M (For language)**

**Summary: Rangiku and Ikkaku lost a bet to their Captains: Thus forced to go on 5 dates in a row, the final one ending in a kiss. Can they meet the expectation?**

**Enjoy.**

**Also, I really need to finish this XD**

* * *

The air was warm as the two who were forced onto this infamous expedition walked side by side, into the carnival. The music drifted around them like background music.

"Lousy pick." Rangiku Matsumoto grumbled. Ikkaku Madarame groaned.

"Look, I wasn't the one who picked this _shitty_ place, alright?!" He snapped. "Zaraki-Taichou did!"

"Always Bellboy who chooses the place, should've known. Look let's just hurry up and get through this alright?"

"Fine." They walked in silence, rode rides in silence, everything was silent. It wasn't until Ikkaku got fed up with the quietness did he actually say something.

"I know you don't want to do this, and neither do I but, say _something_ so I don't go berserk with all the quietness!"

"Dickhead." She said simply. He was bald, and when he stood straight he really did look like a dick. Probably why he slouches.

"What?"

"You look like a dickhead."

"You little-"

"Bitch? Whore? What?" She said picking up a baseball to hurl it at the moving targets. "All of those certainly fit pretty well."

"Are you pissed at me?" Ikkaku asked meekly.

"No." She threw a ball. _Thunk_. "I mad at," _Thunk_. "My little snotty-ass brat of a Captain, for putting me here. He knows I don't like you too much." She tossed the last ball to him.

"And?" He threw it. _**Thunk**_.

"And...well that's about it. I mean we don't talk much, nor do we have anything in common."

"I like to drink every now and then." Ikkaku grunted throwing another round of baseballs. _**Thoof, thoof, thoof. **_"Ain't know reason to not like me."

"Look Baldy, we're just-"

"Call me bald one more time and I swear I'll bitch slap you so hard you wish you would've died on those plains of dirt."

She smirked at him. She grabbed up one of the baseballs, stepped back a foot or two...

"Ikkaku-san,"

"What now?" He looked at her.

"Catch!" She threw it at him, hitting him exactly between the eyes. He grunted, blood streamed from his nose at a rather face pace.

"What the hell Matsumoto?! Why'd you-"

"Don't ever insult me like that again, dip shit. You have no idea what I had to eat before comin' to the Soul Society!"

"Sorry geez!" He said nasally, before snapping his nose in place. "How am I suppose to know where you grew up?!"

"Just ask. Fox please." Rangiku said taking her prize. "Besides, what kind of man would you be if you just asked every once in awhile? A better one."

"I said sorry." Ikkaku reminded her.

"Sorry ain't gonna cover it...trust me."

"Ah...! They're having a sumo wrestling contest!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Go enjoy your smelly boy sport! I'll be at the bar down the street okay?" Rangiku called after him as he raced off. "Baka..."

* * *

The sound of low commotion, glass clinking together, and the smell of smoke wafting around Rangiku gave her a good feeling. She slammed down her shot glass and poured some more.

"Fuck..." She slurred.

"Easy now Rangiku, we don' wanna clean up yer puke later." Joe the bartender said taking the bottle from her. "You should get home 'fore Toushirou yells atcha'..."

"I ain't leavin' just yet Joe. Waitin' on Ikkaku. That fucker'stakin' too long." She said standing. A hand grabbed her ass. She spun around kneeing the drunk bastard in his stomach, before slamming his head on the counter.

"Oh great, another barfight." Joe muttered.

Just as a fist was thrown Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody played. Matsumoto kicked three back, knocked out a few, and watched as one pulled out a switchblade. Just as he lunged, a fist slammed into his face.

"You okay, Matsumoto?"

"I'm fine Ikkaku." She huffed. "Now let's get the hell outta here. Later Joe." She left as if nothing happened.

Ikkaku put Rangiku's arm around his neck, helping her walk back home. He piled her up in the backseat, watching as she fell asleep. He drove back to the mansion Yamamoto built for the soul reapers stay.

"How was it Madarame?" Toushirou snickered as he got out of the car.

"Shut it brat." Ikkaku snapped. "Your Lieutenant got us into some trouble; bar fight."

Zaraki's laughter echoed out.

"Well you should've expected it. Oh, the night's not over yet. Take her upstairs and then report back to the kitchen. You guys are in time for late night poker."

"Isn't that what got me here." Ikkaku stated scooping up Rangiku as he closed the car door. "One hell of a first date..." He muttered.


	2. Day at the Beach (Part 1)

**Date no.2 Day at the beach Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own no Bleach.**

**Finally some ideas...**

* * *

The hot sun beated down on thier backs as they walked along the shore, the water lapping at theor feet. Finding a spot to sit at farthest away from the tourists, Ikkaku remarked moodly:  
"You sure do know how to get married and single men to stare."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Baldy." Rangiku stated with a slight smirk. She layed out a beach towel, sitting down. "Now do me a favor and get the suntan lotion rubbed in."

Ikkaku grimaced...but did what she said. It felt weird...Like a dream. The carnival ending in a bar fight, this- all of it. But when he found her staring at him with those crystal sky blue eyes, he knew it was reality. Rangiku looked away, embarassed. She stood up grabbing her surfboard. She walked towards the ocean but stopped, loking over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna surf for a bit." She said awkwardly. He just nodded. He's not that bad, She thought, He's not...a bad snake.

Ikkaku stared at the woman in the baby blue bikini. Alot of his comrades thought of him as a perv...the ones who didn't like him. But really...he just said things to keep the silence away. He hated the silence. Silence allows regrets and mistakes to filterin.

He sighed closing his eyes. He let the heat of the sun comfort him. He layed there, mind content. A shadow passed over him. He peeked open an eye, feeling water drip onto his face.

"Ya' gonna just lay there?" Rangiku asked. Her hair was wet now...Along with the rest of her...She sat down beside him.

"You ain't a big fan of beaches, are ya'? At's okay. I ain't a big fan of carnivals." She addmitted, looking out at sea. "Got lost once, when I went with Gin. We snuck into he rides." She laughed slightly. "After that day..." She never finished.

"Tell me what happened." Ikkaku urged, sitting up. She smiled faintly.

"Well...Gin took hold of my hand..."

"Now list'n Rangiku, we's goin' in there ta' get some food an' ride one ride, go' it?"

I nodded.

He clutched my hand and led me through the crowd of people. Someone bumped into me, our hands seperating. I scrambled back to my feet looking for him. But the crowd had carried us apart.

So I ran through...calling out his name.

But over the music...he didn't hear.

I eventually stumbled into a tent. It was the Big Tent where clowns and stuff perform. I was so scared I started crying. I ran out of there, just running. I didn't want to see those red headed, face painted monsters any longer. I ran into someone and fell, but then a hand grabbed mine...

"Ya' gave me such a scare Rangiku." Gin chided cheerfully.

* * *

"I was so scared I just babbeled about the clowns and how scary they were. Gin teased me about it but he told me we were going to ride the merry-go-'round and leave since we had plenty of resources. But since that day I never liked carnivals." She laughed warmly. "Look at me, I'm just babbling away."

"The only reason I don't like beaches is tourists!" Ikkaku said loudly.

"Ikkaku!" Rangiku snapped. He howled out in laughter, she just shook her head and got up. "I'm goin' surfin' some more."

He stopped, realizing she was gone. He sat up watching her cut waves expertly. Tourists stopped and took photos. He spotted Rukia Kuchiki taking photos for the Carolina Surf magazine, smiling.

"Oi, Rukia!" She looked. "Get me a few copies!" She just nodded and went back to taking photos.

"Shi~t!" Rangiku screeched falling backwards.

She hit the water, and didn't resurface just then. Ikkaku held his breath. He watched as she resurfaced, blood running down the side of her face. She looked...haggard.

She blew water from her lips, knowing what was below her. Whistles blew, people scrammbled, and Ikkaku took action. The gray fin brushed along her thigh, her waist, before surfacing. Any minute now...he'd attack. She clampped her eyes shut, just floating. Tears made their way down her face.

"Rangiku!" Ikkaku called out. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Ran-no!" He jumped off his surfboard, diving in.

He swam down to her, and mounted the back of the shark. He pulled on the gills until the shark let go of Rangiku. When it did Rangiku swam up, blood flowing from her hand. Ikkaku snapped the shark's jaw, blood clouding the water. He surfaced beside Rangiku's board, and hopped on. Rangiku clutched her hand, blood running down her arm.

"Just your hand?" Ikkaku asked quickly. She nodded sobs errupting from her. Her eyes were clampped shut.

"The pain..." She choked. "Is like venom..."

Ikkaku hopped down into the water, moved to the side of the board, wrapped his arms around the board like he was holding a swim-noodle, and moved his head under Rangiu's arm, kicking his legs he brought them back to shore.

**At the hospital.**

"It's just a few flesh wounds, we'll have 'em stiched up right away." The doctor smiled. There was a glint in his eye. It wasn't everyday a gorgeous woman like Rangiku came in wearing a bikini with a shrk bite. " I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry Rangiku." Ikkaku said softly, when the door clicked shut.

"Oh it's no big deal." She assured him. "But thank you...for saving my life." She wiped at her eyes with her good hand.

The Doc. came back, an annoyed look on his face. He stitched up Rangiku's hand in silence and told her to be careful next time before handinng her a sheet to sign. As Ikkaku and Rangiku left the hospital, gray clouds covered the sky. They went home, cleaned up but knew the second date wasn't over yet...


	3. Day at the Beach (Part 2)

**Day at the Beach part 2.**

**A/N: It's been ages since I worked on this one and quite frankly I'm upset I never finished it. So here goes C: **

**Read & Review :3 **

* * *

**Day at the Beach (part 2)**

Ikkaku sighed heavily, running a hand over his head, his eyes trained on the tenth lieutenant. Rangiku flopped down on the couch, clad in sweats and a large shirt. She looked over at him, her eyes saying something unfamiliar to Ikakku while her lips parted to speak.

"Thanks." She said softly, looking at her bandage hand. "It's been awhile since I felt pain in my hand alone." She laughed, her eyes looking to the ceiling. "It's a different matter when pain is throughout the body, you grow numb to all of it. But when it's concentrated in one spot," she curled her fingers against her shirt. "For some reason it hurts more."

Ikakku took a seat in the armchair, smoothing a hand over his shirt.

"It's because you've trained your body to deal with multiple wounds and forgot to train to deal with just one wound." He said, turning his palms over. He heard her shift and looked to find her back towards him, her front towards the back of the couch. "Ranno-chan?"

"Ranno?" She repeated, turning her ear towards him. "Why 'Ranno'?"

"Because everyone else calls you Matsu." He said carefully. She looked back at the couch with a sigh.

"And you're not part of that?" She asked.

"No, I'm not everyone else." He said, getting up to rummage in the cabinets for a drink. "Now stop sulking cause of a minor flesh wound."

"Minor" -she slammed up snapping at him and hurling a cushion -"flesh wound?! My ass Madarame!"

Ikkaku laughed, pointing a finger at her. "Ranno-chan, baka."

Rangiku flopped back onto the couch, frowning and hiding her eyes beneath her hand. Ikkaku came over, bending over the back of it, extending a shot of Saké.

"Oi, there's no need to get upset Ranno-chan. Besides, the date isn't over."

Rangiku flushed, grumbling "don't remind me" before drinking the shot. Ikkaku twirled a strand of her long strawberry blonde hair around one finger, wondering just why their Taichous paired them two up that night. His trance was broken by the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm Home~" Rukia chirped from the entryway, slipping off her shoes. "Oh, Matsumoto-san, Madarame-san, hey."

"Hey." Rangiku sad softly, disappointment crossing her face.

"It happens to the pros as well Matsumoto-san," Rukia began, holding up an envelope of photos. "It doesn't mean you can't go back to surfing."

"It's not that I can't surf, it's the fact.." She groaned. "It's the fact I embarrassed myself."

Rukia extended the photos and laughed warmly.

"Matsumoto-san, we all do."

"But on a date?" She asked dryly. Ikkaku smirked a bit.

'So that explains her mood.' He thought to himself. She wasn't half bad as a person. And truth was he did like her, but didn't know how much.

"I'm still winning this bet." He said proudly, trying to still lift her spirit.

"By the way," Rukia asked as Matsumoto flipped through the photos, ignoring Ikkaku. "What were the conditions again?"

"Taichou," Rangiku huffed. "Betted against Zaraki-Taichou about who's more liable to get a date. Naturally he said me" -she rolled her eyes but smiled- "and Zaraki-taichou said Ikkaku had a chance."

"Well we lost a former bet to them," Ikkaku explained with a frown. "And consequence was to be forced on five dates whether we want to or not." They both grew quiet.

"The last," Matsumoto drawled. "Has.."

"To end with a k-kiss." Ikkaku mumbled.

"But the conditions are we can't kill each other and have to make an effort to have a good time." Rangiku added quickly, getting to her feet, the photos sitting on the coffee table. "Well I'm off to nap."

"Yeah." Ikkaku said, watching her leave. Rukia looked at him with a wry smile. "What?"

"You're falling for her." She teased.

"Am not!" He shot. "Why would I fall for gorilla tits?!"

Rukia laughed and handed him a photo. "Because, she's likable, and balances out you somehow."

"Still." He said, not wanting to admit she had a point. He took the photo gently, staring at it. He's cheeks flushed, and he looked up at Rukia. "This is Matsumoto-san?!"

Rukia nodded, smiling proudly. "Yup yup."

The portrait was not what he expected. It was indeed Rangiku, but when it was shot he couldn't say. It looked about mid Autumn, the pale pink scarf pulled around her neck while the rest of her donned her shinigami robes conservatively around her. It wasn't the modesty of the shot but the expression caught that made him blush. Her eyes, usually playful and full of mischief, were cold, calculative, and blended with a sharp distaste and just a barely visible hint of hurt. Her lips were pressed in a tight line, jaw tight, and her eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"I took that last fall." Rukia explained. "When Matusmoto-san wasn't looking. No one knew why she was dressing modestly that month, nor why she was always in a foul mood. She did her paperwork without lip, did everything she usually doesn't do."

"Like not drinking?" He asked, about to hand her the picture back.

"Keep it." She said. "And yeah, she did stop drinking for a while. Of course that meant going through withdrawal, which she did, and well...no one knows why she changed that month."

"Hmm..." Ikkaku slipped the photo in his pocket and sat down by the coffee table. He fingered through the stack, examining each until his eyes hurt. Rukia let him be, and the hours passed by with Ikkaku's eyes scouring the prints for _something_ in them.

"I hate photos." Rangiku murmured over his shoulder. Ikkaku jumped.

"Gahh! R-Ranno-chan!" He stammered. "When did you get there?"

"Bout ten minutes ago." She smiled a little, scooping the photos up. "But, it's after twelve Madarame. I'm calling this date over."

"Yeah.." He said, rubbing an eye when he glanced at the clock. "Guess so."

'Still,' he thought watching her go up the stairs, stopping halfway as if to turn and say something, then decided against it. 'What are you hiding?'


	4. Cake Drive

**A/N: I have to say the Bleach Beat Collections are really inspirational and help me think :3 Anyhows, here's the next chappie *grins* enjoy~**

**I should mention OOC too XD almost every character I use is never truly in character. I try to stick to the basic personality but like most author's, one incorporates a bit of themself into the character. So, that being said, I still hope you like it ^^**

**And please review :)**

* * *

**Date Three: Cake Drive**

"Your doing it wrong!" Rangiku snapped, grabbing the heavy laden whisk from Ikkaku's clutches. "Like this."

She whisked the batter with a set rhythm, strength and expertise.

"If you whisk it too much it will come out runny." She explained. "Whisk it too little and it's too thick."

"Well I don't bake when I'm depressed." He said harshly. Rangiku narrowed her eyes, and for a moment Ikkaku caught the stare she had in the photo.

"I do not bake when I'm depressed dickwad." She said icily, slamming the bowl onto the counter top. "Bake the fucking thing yourself."

"Fine then." He said back calmly, trying not to piss her off even more.

"Aww look at the lovebirds cooking!" A voice said teasingly. Matsumoto sighed while Ikkaku frowned.

"Lovebirds is far from it _Toushirou_." He said flatly.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou Madarame." Hitsugaya said back, annoyance crossing his face briefly.

Matsumoto leaned against the countertop her arms holding her weight. She looked at Hitsugaya with an annoyed expression. He handed her a stack of papers explaining they were reports he needed her to look over. She gave a brief nod, not saying a word. Ikkaku watched her steadily, waiting until Hitsugaya left to ask.

"Ranno-chan,"

"Hmm?" She glanced at him.

"Why..why are you suddenly cooperating with everyone? I mean you gave up drinking, partying, the fun side most know you by." He said carefully his eyes never meeting hers.

Rangiku lowered her head, tossing words around to explain.

"Because..." She began. "People change." She said sharply, frustration building in her nerves. "They act one way and do another." She started rifling through the cabinets, purposely avoiding his gaze. "Tell you one thing and go against it. I see no point in hypocrisy, no idolizing moronic methods of living." She gritted her teeth and took a breath. "I really don't have an explanation." She admitted. "Just theories and emotions to go by."

Ikkaku nodded, hesitantly laying his fingers across hers. Rangiku's finger hesitantly laced through his, her voice soft and shaky.

"But my question is, why do you care so much?" She locked her eyes with his, scanning them for some type of answer.

"Uh," he stammered. "Well I mean...we're friends right?"

"Friends." She repeated, a mix of emotions tying up her expressions. "Right."

Ikkaku sighed, tugging her along. He decided a breath of fresh air would do them both good.

"Where are we going?" She protested, confused.

"Someplace to talk." He said, hopping onto a motorcycle, and offering her the spare helmet.

"Why far away from everyone else?" She sighed.

'It's odd. Usually he pays my mood no attention but lately he's been attentive.' She thought, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Try not to have a boner the whole way." She said curtly.

"I'm a man dammit. I can if I want to." He smirked, backing out the driveway before peeling out onto the road.

He drove for miles, riding the interstate that crossed the shoreline, coasting along until he reached the countryside. He drove up a dirt path, parking the motorcycle atop a hill that led out to a cliff over a nearby small town. Rangiku took a few paces towards the cliff, the helmet resting on the motorcycle. She sat down in the grass and looked back at Ikkaku.

"In two days you went from being stuck up, snide, and forcefully reserved to somewhat talkative, distant yet accepting of being questioned, and bummed out over a minor wound. And now today, you're rude, moody, and quiet." Ikkaku explained, scratching his head. "Why's that Ranno-chan?"

Matsumoto sighed, looking out over the cliffs, her face falling. Ikkaku sat beside her, patiently waiting.

"It's gonna sound ridiculous, but it doesn't matter the day or time. If I find my thoughts trailing back to.." She sighed, for once struggling to express herself. "Ichimaru," she cringed. "I get uptight. More so I find old habits I use to rely on to avoid thinking about that man, aren't working. I thought maybe if I gave up drinking I'd find some other way to stop the haunting. But..." She stared at her lap, fidgeting. "The drinks, the hopes of if I focus on my duties as a vice-captain I'll be okay, it's not working."

Ikkaku laid back on his back, keeping his eyes closed.

"Um, Ranno-chan, it seems to me you're hiding more than that." He said, twisting his mouth to the side. "Like something's gnawing at you. Something you want to share but can't. Now I'm not saying that's the" -he peeked an eye open, watching the tears fall down her cheeks- "case..?"

She rubbed her eyes, the tears still streaming. He sat up, lightly touching her back. She bent forward trying to curl up and hide. He could not seem to ask why she was suddenly in tears. She collected herself, getting to her feet.

"Bringing me out here was not a good idea." She said roughly. In truth, she needed time to think. To find a way to tell him what was eating at her for months since that autumn. Yet, no words were good enough.

He sat up, staring in the opposite direction. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me why you've been acting differently."

"I don't have to!" She snapped. "Last I check you never stopped to think of others!"

"_Bullshit_," he spat over his shoulder. "I have to think about my Captain, my fellow subordinates, and the rest of the Gotei 13! Just like you Rangiku! Do you really not trust any of us since Ichimaru left?! Since his disappearance you have changed." He got up, closing the distance between them. "And I for one don't like it. No one likes a depressed Rangiku." He softened his tone. "No one likes to see you one minute okay and the next lost in thoughts you won't share to help us understand."

She eyed him steadily, locking her jaw.

"First off, my thoughts are mine alone. Second, it's not like I don't care about any of the Gotei 13. It's more of trying to grasp the fact..." She didn't finish. In her mind she was spinning up a white lie to avoid telling him the truth. He raised a brow, urging her silently. "The fact I don't want to be what people remember me as: a drunk, lazy, unproductive assistant to a prodigy."

"Nonsense." He said quietly, pulling her into a hug. "You aren't a drunk lazy unproductive assistant. You pull through when we need you to, and you just like to have fun..to forget the past for a little while."

Her arms wrapped around him silently, almost reluctant but in a way as if she was allowing herself to trust him.

"Yeah, I guess so." She mumbled. "Just promise me something."

"What?" He noted the sweet smell of her hair similar to that of lilacs.

"You tell no one." She said in a serious threatening tone. "Got it?"

"Understood." He chuckled.

'Yet you still lied.' He thought. 'You still won't tell me though you know I'm watching...or why else would you act so erratic to evade being found out?'

"Can we go back now?" She asked sheepishly. "I have a cake to finish."

"Yeah." He smiled, offering the helmet. "But my cake will beat yours!"

"Ohohoho, we'll see about that!" She promised, hopping on the back. "Now hurry up Baldy."

Her arms locked around his waist, and she felt her cheeks flush. He's not so bad she told herself hoping that the feeling stirring in her stomach wasn't going to dejected after the next two days. She tightened her grip at the thought of the end. Secretly, she was having way more fun than she was really going to show, but she didn't want him to see that. She didn't want him to know she was falling, wherever Gin failed at he was pulling through.

Of course, Ikkaku had a feeling that Zaraki and Toushirou had decided this "consequence" on the notion that maybe he could help her revert back to the Lieutenant everyone knew, and not this cold shell. He tossed ideas in his head of what to plan for the coming days, and before he realized he was pulling back into the General's "Mansion". Really it was a five-star hotel with affordable prices, literally.

Matsumoto hopped off and raced him inside. The pair stayed till past midnight baking cakes.

"Yare, yare," Zaraki grumbled at the two passed out against the table, covered in splotches of batter and icing. "Idiots don't know how to keep a place clean."

"But, she looks better." Toushirou noted, hoisting her up carefully. "Still think it'll work?"

"I'm hoping so." Zaraki admitted. "If he can't get her to start forgetting that bastard, then who knows what'll happen if he shows up."

"Or worse: ask her to join him." Toushirou sighed.

"I have faith she'll turn him down."

The men looked towards the new voice, Unohana taking Matsumoto from Toushirou.

"Believe me," she added. "Rangiku is a walking complex of puzzles and secrets."


	5. Concerts Aren't Meant For the Weak (Pt1)

**Date Four: Concerts aren't Meant for the Weak (part 1)**

**A/N: as of late, my moods have been spiraling which greatly affects the performance of my writing. But I wanted to take an idea I had for another piece of fiction and incorporate it here as a date. Idealized and mentally perfected by my taste of music, which is nowhere near pop or rap or "today's hits." It's rather far off the charts, on the opposite end of the spectrum. More heavy, more loud, more emotionally invoking. *smiles slightly* so enjoy the emotional laden chappy.**

* * *

Rangiku found herself lying out on her bed, ears plugged and trying to make sense of the CDs Ikkaku loaned her.

"For this date, it'll be postponed until next Friday." He had said, trying to hide his excitement. "The captains said that was okay, so in the meantime familiarize yourself with these." He handed her a stack of CDs all by one artist. "The concert we're going to is going to play whatever track the majority of the crowd yells for, so choose your favorites."

So here she was making her way through a track called "Reply" by Staind. At first the _Tormented_ album was a new sound to her. Yet, slowly she worked through Dysfunction, _Chapter V_, _Break the Cycle_, _14 Shades of Grey_, _Illusion of Progress_, and finally the 2011 self titled. It was her second go through, a stenopad beside her with every track listed, and some scratched off that she didn't feel the tug of emotions; the break of something within her.

Something that made everything seem so much _realer_.

She crossed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, drowning in Aaron Lewis' vocals and story.

She focused on regulating her breathing, which was becoming uneven as her eyes threatened to tear up. She knew what she surpressing. She knew what she was hiding. But how could any one understand? They wouldn't believe her.

On the steno pad she had most of the songs circled as favorites, and eventually gave up on the list. However she'd keep it to go by on friday. In time she fell half asleep, "Schizophrenic Conversations" faintly reminding her she was still somewhat awake.

"Yo," Ikkaku poke his head around the door, rapping on the doorframe. "You still listening to those CDs?"

"Bout to hit _Break the Cycle_ for the second time." She yawned, sitting up. He sat on the edge of her bed, nodding quietly. "What's up?"

"So far, what tracks do you like? Off each album." He smiled faintly, his eyes glazed like and hard to read.

"Tolerate off _Tormented_, Me, Mudshovel, and Excess Baggage off _Dysfunction_, practically the whole _Break the Cycle_ and _14 Shades of Grey_; and off _Illusion of Progress:_ Raining Again, the Corner, Nothing left to Say, and Pardon Me. As for _Chapter V_.." She shifted her jaw a little to the side and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes closed and in rapid fire she spit the tracks out. "Schizophrenic Conversations, Everything Changes, Trippy, Please, Reply, Devil, and Right Here."

"What about the self titled?" His eyes brightened, glad to see she was taking an interest in his taste of music.

"Erm, Eyes Wide Open and Something to Remind You, I guess. I haven't listened to it often enough yet." She admitted, stacking the CDs and getting to her feet. Ikkaku stayed sitting on her bed, tossing a question in his head for a moment.

"Did..did Ichimaru do something to you last fall?" He asked hesitantly. Rangiku paused, turning slightly to look at him. Her eyes said 'yes' but her mouth said 'no, not that I recall.'

Another white lie, another reminder to him Rangiku was cautious of telling. Of trusting. He got up, placing his palm against her door, keeping it shut.

"Stop lying to me." He said soft yet assertively. "Stop thinking you have me fooled."

"About what?" She quickly appeared confused, but inside she was panicking. Just how many hints did she drop? How many lies did he see through? How did he know?

"Whatever you are hiding." He said swiftly, watching her face contort with a mixture of emotions.

"Madarame," she said carefully. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Stop lying dammit!" He barked, watching her flinch. "Rangiku, why do you keep trying to convince me nothing is wrong?!"

"Because nothing is!" She shot back, staring at him with distant half aware eyes. "Now, please leave my room."

His eyes raced over her face, trying to find what was eating at her. He reached forward, brushing her cheek.

"Tell me." He whispered. "_Please_."

Her eyes watered, but her lips stayed tightly pressed together.

'This is bad,' she thought. 'This is very very bad...'

She shook her head, cracking, "I can't."

"Why not?" Pain seemed to warp Ikkaku's voice. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't concern you." She said shakily, moving her head. She turned her back, hugging herself. "It's none of your business-"

"You know that's a lie." He said, a mix of anger and hurt shaking in his tone. "I do care, I have always cared."

She didn't say anything. She kept her eyes trained on the floor, hugging herself tighter.

"Please, just go." She whispered.

"Fine..." He said after a moment. "But I expect you in a better mood come Friday."

Her door clicked shut, his hands still clutching the knob. He listened to her collapse and cry softly. He fought against the urge to rush back in and hold her, soothe her, and tell her it would be okay. He sauntered down the stairs and stopped by Unohana's office on the third floor.

"Oi, Unohana-taichou," he began. She looked up and smiled warmly. Zaraki looked up from the notes she was showing him and cracked a harsh smile.

"Yes Ikkaku?" She asked.

"So you came to seek love advice?" Zaraki laughed, getting up. "Very well." He clapped Ikkaku's shoulder, murmuring for him to hear. "You've done well so far, and there are things you need to know. You're still a man Madarame."

"Thank you sir." He nodded, watching his captain tower down the hall, scaring the fourth divisioners.

Unohana sat back and motioned for him to take a seat.

"It's about miss Rangiku is it not?" She asked softly. Ikkaku shut the door before nodding.

"What happened last fall?" He asked, eyeing her intently. "What happened between her and Ichimaru?"

Unohana sighed softly, ducking her head. "No one knows unfortunately. It must be something he said, an idea he placed in her mind or an act that made her go into this reclusive state."

"She hasn't dropped any hints to anyone has she?"

"No." She shook her head gravely. She grew quiet for a moment and looked at him sincerely. "Can I ask you to protect her? Oh behalf of me, Hitsugaya-taichou, and Zaraki-sama?"

"Of course." He promised. "I will protect her with my life."

"Good." Hitsugaya said, stepping out from the wall. "Forgive my intrusion Madarame, but I need you to keep a strict eye on her. My lieutenant is not the same. Ichimaru must of said or done something last fall to get her in this state as Unohana said. However, I fear that man will return asking her to join Aizen's party."

"Rangiku would never-" Ikkaku began.

"Madarame. This is Rangiku Matsumoto we're talking about." Hitsugaya interjected, his face wrapped in a serious complexion. "Who owes her life to this traitor, who knows know other type of love than him. Love is cursed. It just may be enough to make her avoid logical thinking. Whatever the case is, I need you to find out. Understood?"

The earnest look on Hitsugaya's face was enough to convince the third seat. He nodded and got to his feet.

"Understood sir."

"And Ikkaku," Unohana added. "Take good care of her. She needs more comfort than she knows."

He nodded and dismissed himself. Rangiku sat against the bottom of her bed, her eyes sore from shedding tears. She sighed, staring at her window.

"You betrayed me," she whispered to herself. "You took our child from me.." She fought down another wave of tears. "Why Gin? Why did you do that? What possessed you..?"


	6. Concerts (part 2)

**Concerts (Part 2)**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I just haven't been in a real great mood lately, but here's part 2 of date 4. Up next, the final conclusion x3 and sorry it's not real long**

* * *

The crowd was in an uproar, screaming and moshing violently at the front. Taproot was opening followed by Deftones, before Staind. The heat, the power of metal scouring through their ears, and the frenzy of an inviting mosh pit was pure blissfulness to Ikkaku. For Rangiku it was a bit frightening and nervewracking, yet she had gotten use to the strands of metal inflicting a stir of a repressed rage in her. Deftones was closing up with one Ikkaku's favorites "Feiticeira."

"So, you brought me to see three other bands yet only let me prepare for one?" Rangiku asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him near the bar. The venue was packed, small for its size, but sold out three weeks in advance. For each show.

"Well, Staind's the trump card." He grinned, sitting up on the stool. "More my kind of music."

Rangiku ordered up a beer and laughed. "Hey those guys up there are pretty nice." She said.

"Deftones? Well no shit! They could rock your socks off any day."

"You wanna try me?" She smirked with a light wink, watching Chino give his goodnight speech before exiting the stage. Ikkaku slipped an arm around her waist and chuckled.

"I could take you up on that one." He teased.

"Well not right now." She smiled back, letting the alcohol sedate her nagging thoughts.

Today was that day. The day she would have been born...Rangiku swallowed down a sudden lump. She finished off the beer and weaved back into the crowd with Ikkaku right on her heels. Staind opened up with "For You" and Rangiku found her fingers lacing in Ikkaku's. he looked at her softly.

"Hey, trust me. Just for today." He smiled warmly, starting to bounce on his toes.

She smiled faintly and watched the band perform on stage, letting the riffs, vocals, and performance weave into her system; warming her up, coaxing her to leave the negative thoughts behind. Soon she found herself slipping into a catatonic state of drowning in the released weight on her shoulders. As the track "Tolerate" squirmed to her recognition she joined in the mosh, repaid by bruised ribs and banged up arms and legs where other moshing metalheads slammed into her.

Ikkaku slipped in as "Tolerate" ended, picking up with "Outside", and pulled her from the pit. A grin was on her face, yet as the chords and swallow of somber lyrics traced inside her the grin slowly fell. She looked up at him, uncertainty marking her delicate features. He pulled her into a tight hug, wrapped in the tale of his life, his puzzle piece.

"Don't go." He blurted quietly. "Don't leave with that bastard, please Ranno-chan!"

"I..I'm not." She sputtered, stepping back to look at him. "Who thought-"

"It's hard to understand if you will or you won't leave with Ichimaru because of this daze you've been in." He said softly, almost pleadingly. "You don't have to go through this alone you know? You have me, you have the whole gotei 13 backing you up. Please don't forget that."

She scrambled to keep her emotions at bay, "Pardon Me" crying out for the next play.

"For now," she cocked her head with a slight smirk. "Let's just enjoy the show."

When the concert finally drew to a close, Ikkaku found his fingers laced tightly with Rangiku's. He let go reluctantly, watching her wrap herself in the tone of the music.

'I'm glad I made you happy,' he thought. 'Even if it was for five days...but they've been the best five days of my life.'

Her eyes turned on him, an old glint and a long lost sparkle finally flittering in them. He smiled back at her, and moved his fidgeting fingers to his pockets.

"What?"

"Nothing." She chirped, slipping past him. "Let's go home, I'm beat."

"Well you did mosh at your first concert." He laughed, falling in step beside her.

"I had a blast, and I take back what I said about metal. It is a powerful raw type of scene damaged people relate with."

"Hey, not everyone is severely damaged!" He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "You get to drive."

"Seriously?" She arched a brow slapping his hand away gently.

"Yes." He drawled. "I drove here, now you get to drive back."

"Ugh, fine." She poked her tongue out and took his keys. She climbed into the driver side, adjusted the seat and glanced over at him. "What gave you all the idea I would leave with Gin?"

The question surprised Ikkaku. She sounded so calm, so nonchalant about it, almost eerily calm. The car rumbled to life and backed out of the lot, moving casually to the highway.

"Well the stupor you've been in as of late has us all worried you may consider leaving the Gotei." He said carefully, scanning her face for a flicker of what was running through her head.

"I would not leave. Not now, not ever. I owe Gin my life but after his last..course of action," -she gripped the steering wheel as they pulled out onto the highway- "I could never be around him."

"Can I ask why?"

She faltered for a moment. Part of her wanted to scream the truth yet still she denied release from the crushing burden. They drove in silence for a while before she looked at him while sitting at a light.

"He took my child." She said quietly. Ikkaku's face fell from surprised to mortified then to concern. He didn't want to ask how, didn't need to. "It was late one night last fall or so...I had recently found out I was prego" -she laughed slightly- "about three months before. He...he came to me asking for something, I don't remember too well. When I said no, there was a sharp intense pain in my stomach."

Her voice was shaking, her hands wringing the steering wheel while her eyes never looked over.

"I didn't want to look down, I already knew the bastard had stabbed me. He did so just enough not to kill me but kill the baby..." She bit down a sob. "The hours following I healed myself but there was no hope for the little girl...my body went through the process, and..since then..I always wonder why? Why did he do it?"

Ikkaku stared at his lap, letting it sink in.

"So..that's why you kept yourself covered?"

"As a way of showing grief without really externally showing it, yes." She wiped at her eyes. "I didn't want anyone to know. Still don't but now the cat's out the bag isn't it?" She laughed slightly, speeding up to keep the flow of traffic going. "Yet it feels good to finally get it out y'know?"

"Yeah." He nodded, hesitantly moving his hand to the console. "I won't tell a soul until you say so."

"It's nothing drastic, but thanks." She smiled slightly.

She reached for the volume, flicking it up as The Pixies "Where is my Mind?" slipped out of the stereo speakers. She relaxed her hands, letting one rest on the console, brushing over Ikkaku's.

"Ranno-chan," he began, watching her fingers twitch. "This doesn't have to end you know.."

She smiled slightly, intertwining there fingers.

"I know." She mused. "I know..."


	7. Never End

**A/N: So here it is, the final date. :3 I'm really unsure of how it'll turn out, *smiles a bit* but I mean what the hell? I just hope you guys like it ^.^ As for future Bleach stories, several ideas are taking shape. In any case, enjoy the finale~**

**I should also say this: this chappy contains graphic content.**

**Also sorry it's so long x3**

* * *

**Date Five: Never End**

Rangiku sat back mopping her face with her hands. It was still rather early, about two in the morning. The sky was pitch black, clouds blocking out the moon and stars in a thick sheet. She looked at her windowsill, noting the faint scratch marks from where she fought Gin one evening. She dismissed the thought, yet it still swam in her head. He murdered their child, took every last shred of joy she clung to, and still whispered he loved her in the dead of night. Nights like this one.

"So th' bald man calls ya' Ranno-Chan, eh?"

Her head snapped up at his voice sliding in the dark. She reached for her katana swiftly, a sharp jab ringing out in between her shoulderblades.

"Ya' always had poor vision in the night." He continued, kicking the sheathed blade from her grasp. "Such a blind kitt'n."

Her eyes found his, blood red orbs staring at her with such malice. From there she made out the lines of his face, the frown, and noted his hair was much shorter. His hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head up painfully. He dragged her from her bed, unaffected by her cries of a sensitive scalp. Someone might notice the cry. He had to move quickly.

"Tell me Rangiku," he said with a light laugh. "Why did I let you live that night?"

He slammed her back against the windowsill watching her face contort with sudden pain. She had forgotten her window was open. He snaked a hand around her throat, applying pressure evenly. The night air was cool against her neck, lifting locks of her hair gently. Rangiku clawed at his hands, drawing blood as she tried to escape. He had his knee dug between her legs, his other hand reaching for the waistband of her pajamas. She gasped and choked, weakly fighting off his hands.

"Why did I let you live?" He repeated gruffer, leaning his weight over her, and knowing the windowsill dug further into her back. He loosened just enough around her throat to let in tiny minuscule breaths, but not enough for her to cry out.

She was trembling as she tried to force him away, but he was much stronger. Tears started to paint her cheeks as his hand pushed aside the soft cotton, massaging the tender skin. The grip on her neck kept her from begging him to stop. She whimpered slightly, feeling a warm heat spread.

"Ya' so wet." Gin smiled, his cold lips brushing her ear. His weight was painful on her, he knew by the way her eyes widened even further as the sill dug into her back. He was replied by a strangled gasp for air.

"I kept ya' alive," he purred, slipping two fingers inside her, probing her soft walls. "because ya' mine. I ain't gonna let no oth'a man have ya'."

"B..bastard!" She croaked. He only smiled, moving her further out the window. Her hand clutched a fistful of his shirt at the shoulder, eyes locked with his. He moved her swiftly, slamming her into the wall. She cried out sharply, her hands grasping at air.

"I'm going to fuck ya' up so bad, not even baldy would want ta fuck ya'!" He laughed, flicking open a switchblade, the same blade that took their child.

He watched the fear strangle her features. Yes, she would be afraid. She would be afraid of him, she had to be. Yet he wanted her to love him, to never leave him. But she has to be afraid!

'Why?' He thought as he drove the blade through her shoulder, straight to the wall. 'Why must I make you suffer? To atone for my own sins? To make you see how vile I am? Or is it because I love to hear you scream? To see you in agony?'

Tears flowed down her cheeks as he kept her hands pinned beside her head. Her legs were hitched onto his hips, and yet she couldn't scream for help. Just like the time before. He moved both wrists to one hand, the other fluidly undoing the zipper to his jeans. She started to squirm, to somehow get away.

"Ya' beautiful." He murmured into her neck, her futile attempt of moving away only exciting him further. "Ya' so pretty in pain."

Her breathing escalated as he pulled another blade from his back pocket, slicing the fabric of her pajamas, the tip scathing her flesh. Blood stained the fabric on her upper thigh. He watched her wince, and tapped her bottom lip with the tip of the blade.

"I love you Rangiku," he said cooly, moving the tip slowly down her neck and body, stopping at her hipline. "But I will not let another man fuck you!"

She whimpered, staring at him—trying to discern his motive.

"Don't do this Gin," she begged quietly. "Haven't you taken enough from me?"

He lined her hands up evenly, staring her in the eye.

"Until I see it fit that you understand the pain I've endured these last months, no."

He stabbed her palms, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. He held her weight up, smiling his kitsune grin once more as he slowly violated her being.

Ikkaku took the stairs lightly. He wasn't sure if the cry he heard was real or not, but a nagging feeling kept him up. He had spent the previous night making sure everything would go okay for the final date. In any case, he stopped outside her door, gathering his thoughts.

"Ranno-chan?" He asked through the door at the faint thumping noise. What was she doing? "Ranno, it's Madarame."

He jiggled the doorknob. Locked.

"Oi! You okay?!"

"She's just fine." Another voice said, one that was all too familiar to Ikkaku.

"Ichimaru!" He roared, slamming his weight against the door until it gave. "Ichimaru, you bastard!"

How did he not sense the man's reiatsu?

The door swung open, Ikkaku stumbling in. Gin stood by Rangiku, a fistful of her hair in his hand. Her hands had bled over her lap, her body slumped slightly forward. The silver haired man's jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. It took only a split second for Ikkaku to put two and two together.

"Talk to loudly boy and I'll make sure ya regret it." Gin said cooly, twirling the blade in his hand.

He tugged on Rangiku's hair, a swift sharp cry leaving her lips. Her gaze never met Ikkaku's, let alone linger on him. What she felt at the present moment, he could only guess.

"Ichimaru, let her go." He said carefully, his voice shaking with raw fury. Why did she not fight? Why did she give up?

"Ah ah ahh," Gin laughed. "Why would I do that? When ya' could just watch her have some fun?"

An evil grin stretched wide onto his face, red orbs gleaming in the dark. Rangiku only laughed, a weak broken, and desperate laugh.

"Gin, you..." -she turned her head up to him- "you sicken me."

His eyes flash wide just for a brief moment. He looked at Ikkaku, hos fury blazing. What had this man done to make her say such blasphemous things?! Anger and hurt swirled throughly and violently through his veins.

He would let no man have her. Not even himself if need be.

"Let her go!" Ikkaku growled louder. "Let Rangiku _go_!"

Footsteps were gathering on the stairs. Gin hoisted the broken woman up, flinging her body towards Ikkaku.

"Let her live with _this_." He said in a detached voice, slipping the blade slowly across his own neck.

She watched in horror, watching his blood paint his neck and pool on the floor; she watched his body crumple so easily to the ground. Ikkaku held her battered body in his arms tightly. First she sputtered, and then the howls of loss consumed her in like the hook the dead man had in her heart.

Months lingered on. All the effort Ikkaku had made to bring the old familiar sparkle back to her eye was lost. She was slowly coming around though...

"Madarame." She chirped quietly behind him, leaning over the backside of the couch.

He turned his head up, catching her eye.

"Yes Ranno?" He laid the newspaper in his lap.

Her lips were soft, molding to his. Her hair tickled his face, but smelled sweet. It seemed like ages has passed before her lips left his.

"Who said it had to end with a fifth date?" A small smile played her lips. "If you want to, we can act as if the last date never ends."

"Let me answer that with this." He pulled her over the back of the couch and held her in his arms while his lips pressed to her cheek. "I'd like that Matsumoto-san, more than anything."


End file.
